Promotion: First Lieutenant
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Beförderung: Leutnant FL Wildcat Badge |previous=Promotion: Second Lieutenant |next=Promotion: Captain }} Walkthrough *Begin the quest by walking into the Salaheem's Sentinels office. *After the cutscene, Abquhbah will ask for 5 Imperial Gold Pieces. Trade these to him and enjoy the next cutscene. *You will be required to wait until the next Vana'diel day to continue. *'Note: If there are a lot of shouts in Whitegate, you should turn on the chat filter for /sh to make the games easier to play!' Mini-game 1 *Once the next day has passed, speak to Abquhbah again to start your first task of "Counterespionage." In this, you'll have 3 rounds to complete and find the Qiqirn hiding among the 12 mercenaries in each Round. *You get one free retry. If you fail twice during the game, you will have to wait until the next vana'diel day to try again, or you can force a disconnect before you fail. *You can examine a group of 4 mercenaries, or a pair of 2 mercenaries. When you sense that "something is wrong" with one or both in a pair, or a number in a group, that is how many Qiqirn are hiding among them. If you sense nothing wrong, then they are all humes. You have a limited number of each type of examination. #'Round 1:' 3 Qiqirn, 5 group examinations, 5 pair examinations. #'Round 2:' 4 Qiqirn, 5 group examinations, 4 pair examinations. #'Round 3:' 5 Qiqirn, 6 group examinations, 5 pair examinations. *This is a variation on the Mastermind game. The general strategy is to narrow down the possible answers using the fewest moves, taking into account what you know from previous moves. Below is an algorithm that guarantees success within 9 moves (of which only 2 potentially must be "pairs.") :It is highly recommended to keep track of your moves on scratch paper or Notepad. *Examine Group 1 to 4. **'If all four of 1-4 are suspicious:' Mark them all and move on to group 5-8. **'If three out of 1-4 are suspicious:' Examine pair 1-2. ***'If both 1 and 2 are suspicious:' Mark 1 and 2. Examine pair 2-3. ****'If both 2 and 3 are suspicious:' Mark 3. Move on to group 5-8. ****'If only one of 2 or 3 is suspicious:' Mark 4. Move on to group 5-8. ***'If only one of 1 or 2 is suspicious:' Mark 3 and 4. Examine pair 2-3. ****'If both 2 and 3 are suspicious:' Mark 2. Move on to group 5-8. ****'If only one of 2 or 3 is suspicious:' Mark 1. Move on to group 5-8. **'If two out of 1-4 are suspicious:' Examine pair 1-2. ***'If both 1 and 2 are suspicious:' Mark 1 and 2. Move on to group 5-8. ***'If only one of 1 or 2 is suspicious:' Examine pair 2-3. ****'If both 2 and 3 are suspicious:' Mark 2 and 3. Move on to group 5-8. ****'If only one of 2 or 3 is suspicious:' Make a note and move on to group 5-8. Once you have verified the identity of 5, examine pair 4-5. *****'If both 4 and 5 are suspicious, or if only 4 is suspicious:' Mark 2 and 4. *****'If neither 4 nor 5 are suspicious, or if only 5 is suspicious:' Mark 1 and 3. ****'If neither 2 nor 3 are suspicious:' Mark 1 and 4. Move on to group 5-8. ***'If neither 1 nor 2 are suspicious:' Mark 3 and 4. Move on to group 5-8. **'If one out of 1-4 is suspicious:' Examine pair 1-2. ***'If only one of 1 or 2 is suspicious:' Examine pair 2-3. ****'If only one of 2 or 3 is suspicious:' Mark 2. Move on to group 5-8. ****'If neither 2 nor 3 is suspicious:' Mark 1. Move on to group 5-8. ***'If neither 1 nor 2 is suspicious:' Examine pair 2-3. ****'If one of 2 or 3 is suspicious:' Mark 3. Move on to group 5-8. ****'If neither 2 nor 3 is suspicious:' Mark 4. Move on to group 5-8. **'If none of group 1-4 is suspicious:' Move on to group 5-8. *Follow the same steps with group 5-8 and group 9-12. If you run out of "pairs" you can use "groups" instead, for example group 7-10 will give you the same information as pair 9-10 if you already know the identities of 7 and 8. Simply subtract the number of known qiqirns from your result. **This puzzle can be solved in a maximum of 8 moves if you consider the total qiqirn for that round. For example, if you found 2 qiqirn in group 1-4 and 1 qiqirn in group 5-8 on round 2, then you know there is 1 remaining qiqirn in group 9-12. *After passing all three levels, you must wait until the next Vana'diel day to move onto the next task. Mini-game 2 *After you pass the 3 levels, it's time to move onto the next task, "Cipher." Speak to Abquhbah to continue (and/or read manual from him if you choose.) *The manual of words is the same for everyone: : *You may rezone and speak to Abquhbah if you wish to reread the manual. After this, you may seek to continue the quest after the next Vana'diel day. *After speaking to Abquhbah and choosing to go to the training grounds, you will be asked a series of questions in Qiqirn-speak, in which you must answer in Qiqirn-speak as well. The correct answers are shown in . : *If you don't want to bother with the translations, simply pick the 2nd, 1st, 3rd and 2nd answers respectively for the 4 questions. *After completing this next task, you will again need to wait until the next Vana'diel day to continue. Once you are ready, speak to Abquhbah again. Mini-game 3 *Once the day has passed, speak to Abquhbah to continue to the final task, "BCG training." *BCG basically stands for "Beetle, Crab, Ghost" in the same manner as RPS is "Rock, Paper, Scissors." :*Beetle > Crab :*Crab > Ghost :*Ghost > Beetle *The loser of a battle loses one "explosion hit point". A tie increases the damage of the next round. 4 ties in a row cause both players to lose 4 hit points. *After watching some epic battles, you will have your turn to fight. *If you lose any of the following matches, you will retry from the beginning of that match. *'Abquhbah': He will go through all three choices and then repeat that pattern. If you choose the stronger of the remaining two on the second round, you will either draw or win. For example, if he calls Beetle first, then he will choose either Crab or Ghost second; therefore choose Crab. **You begin with 7 explosion hit points, and Abquhbah begins with 4. *'Ugrihd and Fubruhn': They will communicate their choice to each other by an emote before each round. They have two patterns, and every few points they will switch. When they say "we need a new plan," they will follow their current plan for the current round, and then switch patterns afterward. The two patterns are: **A: Nod = Beetle -- Laugh = Ghost -- Psych = Crab **B: Nod = Crab -- Laugh = Beetle -- Psych = Ghost ***When in doubt, follow pattern A yourself. This will guarantee either a win or a draw. **Both you and your opponents begin with 6 explosion hit points. *'Drill Sergeant Rongelouts': He will repeat the same monster on every other round, and on the others he will alternate. For example, his pattern may be Ghost -> Beetle -> Ghost -> Crab, or it might be Crab -> Beetle -> Ghost -> Beetle. Like with Abquhbah, if you choose the stronger of the remaining monsters for your second and third rounds, you will not lose any rounds beyond the first. **For example, Ghost -> Beetle -> Ghost -> Crab should be countered with ??? -> Beetle -> Crab -> Beetle. The second example of Crab -> Beetle -> Ghost -> Beetle should be countered with ??? -> Ghost -> Crab -> Ghost. **You begin with 5 explosion hit points, and Rongelouts begins with 7. If he falls below 4 HP, he will cure himself back to 4. Therefore, once he is down to 4 HP, you must tie three rounds in a row and then win. If you have 5 HP remaining, you can tie four rounds, but if you only have 4 then you will lose. *'Naja Salaheem': She will only choose Crab. *After you've put Koja in her place, you'll need to wait again until the next Vana'diel day to continue. Conclusion *After waiting till the next Vana'diel day, speak with Abquhbah. He will tell you to return between the hours of 15:00 and 17:00 to enjoy the graduation ceremony cutscene and earn your FL Wildcat Badge. Congratulations!